Ness VS Lucas
Description The two protagonists of Eartbound\Mother battle it out to see who is the best PSI wielding 13-year old boy Interlude Wiz: Mother. Boomstick: dont you mean earthbound? Wiz: no i mean Mother. Boomstick: pretty sure it's Earthbound. Wiz: *sighs, well anyway there are two main protagonists. Wiz: Ness, the genius kid with superpowers. Boomstick: and Lucas the blonde haired Ness. Boomstick: he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ness Powers: PK Fire PK Thunder PK Magnet PK Flash PK Starstorm PK Freeze PK Vacuum PK Rockin Recover Hypnonsis Paralysis Shield Teleport Baseball Bat Yo-Yo Great Ariel Game Lucas Powers: Refresh PK Love Shield Counter PK Magnet Offense Up Defense Up PK Flash PK Fire PK Thunder PK Freeze PK Starstorm Stick Rope Snake Great Ariel Game Fight Ness and Lucas were arguing about who was stronger. Lucas: Then lets battle to see who's stronger! Ness: Okay! FIGHT! They run at each other, their bat and stick collide, Ness hits Lucas with his yo-yo, Lucas goes flying into the air Ness: PK Thunder! Ness hits thunder into himself, he flies at Lucas and hits him, making him fly into the ground, Lucas uses his rope snake and pulls Ness towards him, he kicks him into the air then jumps after him,Lucas spins around, comboing Ness with his PSI, then he kicks him, he tries to kick him again, but Ness teleports out of the way and kicks Lucas across Onett. Lucas gets up and yells. Lucas: PK Freeze! Which freezes Ness, Lucas yells again. Lucas: PK Thunder! Which electrocutes Ness, Lucas turns around in the air and yells Lucas: PK Fire! Which unfreezes Ness and sends him flying, Lucas lands on the ground, Ness is still in the air, he then yells. Ness: PK Fire! Lucas yells back Lucas: PK Magnet! Which sucks up the fire and heals Lucas, Ness lands on the ground and they both yell. Ness and Lucas: PK Flash The explosions collide.......... The smoke clears and they both get up, Ness charges and sends a paralyze spell at Lucas, he uses the counter spell, which sends it back and paralyzes Ness, Lucas yells. Lucas: PK Starstorm! Ness use recover, which cures his paralysis, he then begins dodging all of the comets, he senses one is right above his head, so he uses his shield, comet shatters the shield, the storm then stops, Ness yells Ness: PK Freeze! The blast freezes Lucas, Ness yells again Ness: PK Fire! The ice melts and Lucas gets up, he boosts his power, then Lucas runs up to Ness and hits him with his stick, which knocks Ness a few feet, Ness gets up and yells. Ness: PK Rockin! Lucas puts up his shield, which gets shattered, Lucas then boosts his defense, Lucas then yells. Lucas: PK Fire! Ness yells back. Ness: PK Magnet! It sucks up the fire, which heals Ness, he then yells. Ness: PK Flash! Lucas doesn't react in time and gets hit by the blast, he gets up and recovers some health, Lucas then yells. Lucas: PK Love! The explosion blasts Ness in front of his house, Ness stands up, barely still alive, he yells. Ness: PK Vacuum! The orb begins sucking Lucas towards Ness, he notices what's happening and begins running away, Lucas trips and gets sucked up, Ness gets rid of the orb and picks up Lucas, choking him, Ness uses hypnosis which makes Lucas fall asleep, Ness then yells one final time. Ness: PK Starstorm! Lucas gets hit by the comet and turns to ash, Ness' mom calls him and he returns home to celebrate his victory. KO! Conclusion Wiz: This was the closest battle yet. Boomstick: But Boomstick! Lucas stomps ness in every way! Wiz: This is NOT true. Boomstick: They share most of the same PK attacks, so it really comes down to the extra non-PK attacks, and Ness only barely takes that. Boomstick: The winner is Ness Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 1 Shyguy Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mother' Themed Death Battles